Zuma's reunion
This is a collab between Px2fan12 and StacyMystery.' Do not edit without permission from these users', this collab is in progress. Summary While visiting Mr. Porter's to get a snack, Zuma reunites with a person he thought was long gone and the two catch up with everything they missed. Note: This story is an AU for Mirathenastything's universe. Characters Main characters: *Zuma *Patrick (human) Secondary characters: Ethel, Envy and Esmie Mira Stella Story "Zuma! Ey, Zuma! Where are ya going?" Zuma, who was following the sense of hunger a few moments ago, turned round to see Esmie, his big sister, waving at him. But then his tummy grumbled again. "Es, I'm totally hungwy so we may chat later," Zuma responded, sprinting off to Mr Porter's cafe. "Awesome!" Esmie said sarcastically when Zuma disappeared. "Never havin' time even to talk with my own brother!" "He said he was hungry," Ethel answered. "Maybe he's also meeting someone there?" Envy cut in. "Like...his ex-owner?" "Maybeh," Esmie said. "C'mon gals, even hungry ones don't dash away at such a speed!" (Mr Porter's cafe) "A bag of dog tweats, please. Wyder dude will totally pay later. " "Of course, Zuma," Mr Porter said, giving the snack to the very hungry Zuma. "I say, you are hungry!" the chef exclaimed, watching the treats vanishing from the bag. "Yeah, I totally am hungwy!" Zuma exclaimed. Then, Zuma hears something from the corner of the cafe. "Then how about a real meal for you? It's on me!" Zuma turns to the corner and sees a man sitting there and smiling at him. The man's face seemed very, very familiar. Zuma certainly has seen him before. '"Patwick?" he asked in the end. The man, now known as Patrick, was a bit surprised that Zuma knew his name. He got a closer look and then gasped. "No way! Z-Zuma!" He exclaimed, a shocked expression on his face as a tear fell from his eye. "PATWICK!!!" Zuma exclaimed, hopping into Patrick's arms, hugging him and howling happily. "I missed you sooooo much, dude!" "I missed you too, Zuma!" Patrick exclaimed as he hugged back. While the two were hugging, they didn't notice Zuma's siblings enter and see the scene. "Who's dat dude?" Esmie asked herself. "Patrick?" Ethel was a bit braver. She came up to Patrick, saying: "Hey, Mister, you are Zuma's friend?" Patrick released the hug, looked down at Ethel and smiled. "Yes, but even more than that." He replied. Ethel was a bit confused until Patrick said something she didn't expect at all. "You see, I used to be Zuma's owner." He replied, leaving Ethel, Esmie and Envy shocked. "Woah." Esmie said in a minute. "How...unexpected." Ermm, mister..." Envy interrupted. "Sorry, but...could you tell us how you used to live with Zuma...Just intereseted..." "Sure. It was like this..." Patrick started. (Flashback) One day, Patrick was walking along the mountainside, enjoying the view. "Ahh, there's nothing like a walk to make me feel refreshed." He said as he stopped to overlook the ocean. But Patrick found this to be a bad idea as the edhge of the cliff collapsed under his feet and he found himself hanging on for dear life. "Oh, no!" He exclaimed before shouting as loud as he could, "Help!!! Someone help me!!!" At first, it seemed as if it was no use, until he heard a voice. "Mister? Oh, hang on dude! I'll twy to wescue you!" a small chocolate lab pup stormed out of nowhere. He grasped Patrick's sleeve, trying to pull him out. It took a few moments, but the pup managed to pull Patrick up. "Phew! That was a close call" Patrick exclaimed as he looked at the pup. "Thanks for the help, pup! I thought I was done for!" He added, petting the chocolate lab. "No pwoblem!" Zuma said, enjoying the feeling."Hey, what's your name, dude! Mine's Zuma." "I'm Patrick, nice to meet you." Patrick replied as he continues petting him. "Say, do you have a home by any chance?" Patrick asked. "No..." Zuma said, shrugging his shoulders. "I was totally abandoned...that's what they say. I was a stway dude fow as long as I wemember myself. Why awe you asking?" "Well, Would you like me to take you in?" Patrick asked with a smile. "YTotally!" Zuma excalimed, hopping into Patrick's arms happily. Patrick giggled at the reaction and hugged Zuma. "That's great." He replied before Zuma looked at him, so happy to have a home that his tail wagged crazy fast. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!" the little lab exclaimed and hopped up again, bombarding Patrick's face with licks super fast. "Hey! Hahhahahahahhaha! That tihihihihickles! Hahhahahahahhaa!" Patrick giggled as Zuma was lickling him. After about two minutes of licking, Zuma stopped. When Patrick finally caught his breath , he smiled. "Now, how about we first get you a collar and a tag, then we go get something to eat?" He asked. "Okay, dude, totally fine!" Zuma exclaimed, hopping up and howling. "Alright, let's go." Patrick as he got up and headed to the store with Zuma following him. The whole time, Zuma was happy to finally have an owner (Flashback ends) "And I've known Zuma ever since then." Patrick finished with a smile. "Oh, nice," Esmie reacted while her sisters were still in awe. The door creaked opening, making Esmie and Zuma turn to the sound source. A very familiar pup slightly older than them went inside, smoothing her fringe while going into the cafe. "What exactly is nice?" she asked, grinning. "Is there a new sort of pup treats you are ready to sell your soul for?" she continiued, seeming to ingnore Patrick completely. Patrick looked at the pup and got confused. "Uh, Zuma?" He asked. "Yeah?" Zuma asked. "Who is that pup?" Patrick asked. "Miwa..." Zuma answered after thinking a bit. "That's Mira Stella," the pup corrected with an unpleased look on her face, then turned to Patrick. "And who are YOU?" she asked, stressing the last word. Patrick gasped. "Mira Stella?! Oh, my gosh! I heard so much about you!" He exclaimed before regaining his composure and smiling at her. "Anyway, I'm Patrick. It's great to finally meet you, Mira Stella." He said, kneeling down to her level. "Hello, Patrick," the girl pup said, genlty avoiding him while making her way to a table. "Nice to meet you," she said sarcastically, turning her head back to him. Patrick only looked at Mira Stella in confusion before turning to Zuma and whispering, "What's the matter with her?" "She always behaves that way," Zuma whined. "The biggest jerk in all Adventure Bay neighborhood, " Esmie growled. "I see what you mean. But, let's leave Mira Stella to her business." Patrick said before turning to Zuma. " How about you and your, uhh..." "Siblings." Zuma said. "Right, siblings. Anyway, how about you and your siblings come to my place?" Patrick asked. "Zuma led us.." Esmie answered. Zuma smiled. "Sure." Patrick smiled and stood up. "Alright then. Let's go." He said and lead the four pups down the street and to a house close to shore. Upon entering, Zuma and his siblings were amazed at the inside of the new house. "W-wow...' Envy gasped in awe. "Even Andres's place isn't so...beautiful..." Patrick giggled. "I'm glad you like them. Now, what would you like me to make for you to eat? Feel free to choose." He said with a smile. "I'm gonna finish that cupcake!" Esmie exclaimed, reaching for the treat. "So, Patrick," she said with her mouth full, "tell us somethin' more about you and Zuma." "Yes!" Ethel agreed, her eyes almost sparkling. "I would really love to hear that!" Patrick giggled. "Alright, I'll tell you." He said and gathered them all in a circle. "Alright, One thing you should know about Zuma is that he always stayed close to me a few days after the incident and wanted to do things for me." Zuma nodded in agreement. "And it was so much fun!" He added. "What things?" Ethel asked excitedly. The sound of a door opening interrupted their conversation. A grey female struck in the room, grinning. "How cute," she stated. Everyone turned around. "Guess we have a guest in my house." Patrick pointed out. "Don't I have the right to visit someone?" the grey pup asked, raising her eyebrow. "That sounded sarcastic." "Uh-uh, YOU say that," Esmie backed up. "You're the most sarcastic, the most arrogant, the most..." she stumped. It wasn't long before Mira Stella started to make fun of Zuma and his siblings. Patrick sighed: "Mira Stella, leave them alone." He spoke, hoping Mira Stella would comply. "Pfft," she snorted instead of obeying. "It's YOU again. Okay, okay, what would you do to me if I don't stop?" Patrick smirked. "You're about to wish you hadn't ask me that." He replied and without warning, he picked Mira Stella up much to her annoyance and surprise. "LEMME GO!" she snarled at Patrick, trying to get free from his grasp. "Not until I teach you a lesson." Patrick replied as he pinned Mira Stella to a wall. "And what better way to do that than with this?" He replied with a smirk as he then started tickling Mira Stella's belly and sides. "Ahhh! Le-ehe-het me-he go, you-" Mira Stella yelled, attempting to get free once more before bursting into laughter, still trying to push Patrick's hand away. "Where's d'camera?" Esmie whispered, giggling. " I gotta film 'dis f'sure.." The three turned to see Zuma at the closet with a camera on his head. "Don't look at me, the camewa fell on my head." He exclaimed before giving the camera to Esmie, followed by a small giggle before Esmie began recording, being sure that Mira Stella wouldn't see her. It soon turned out that Esmie was glad she was recording because she was able to record Patrick tickling Mira Stella even faster and on her paws, leaving the gray pup only able to laugh, squirm and cry. "That'll go into my YouTube channel," Esmie said, wagging her tail. "It would be a shame for her to see herself in this way." Mira Stella, who was clearly exhausted already, still tried to kick Patrick's hand away, just resulting in more tickling. Zuma giggled. "I've got a better idea, sis. We shall hide the tape fow now and put it on YouTube when the time comes." He suggested. Esmie wanted to post it immediately, but she agreed with Zuma and continued recording. And just in time too, because Mira Stella, seeing that she couldn't take anymore tickling and the fact that her pushing was making things worse, did the only thing she could. She normally would not think of doing that ever in her life, but now she had no choice but to beg. "P-Please let me go!" she whimpered, exhausted completely. Patrick did stop tickling her, then he put Mira Stella down on the back. Mira Stella was panting very heavily, unable to move, let alone speak. Patrick stood up. "When you catch your strength, leave the house. Your behaviour to Zuma and his siblings is intolerable." He said. "So right," Envy whispered. "You know, I kinda feel pity for her." "Time?" Esmie asked, ignoring her little sister. "Ey Zuma, where is dat tape record? Think the video would recieve dozens of likes." "You gotta ask Patwick, not me." Zuma said. Mira Stella managed to regain her strength and get up, then she walked out of the house. once that was done, Patrick turned to Zuma and his siblings. "There's no need for the recorder. We'll just use my laptop and plug the camera in, then we can all see the recording." He said, Zuma, Envy, Esmie and Ethel liked the idea. However, before they did anything, a knock on the door is heard. "Come in." Patrick exclaimed. The door opened and Rocky entered the house. He did notice Patrick, but turned his attention to Zuma. "Hey, Zuma? What happened to Mira? I just saw her come out of the house all wobbly on her paws." He asked, making Zuma giggle a bit. "Ask Patwick," the little lab smirked, before Esmie interrupted him: "Oh, Rocky, too bad you weren't witnessing the whole scene! You sister - ha-ha - got tickled by Patrick, and now she's probably too ashamed and tired to even talk to someone. I actually filmed it!" the girl pup finished, pround of herself. Rocky had his jaw dropped in surprise. "Seriously?" He asked. "Yep!" Patrick replied, getting Rocky's attention. "Come and see for yourself. Rocky nodded and came over to the laptop with Zuma and his siblings as Patrick started the recording. While the whole scene made Rocky chuckle at how funny Mira Stella looked while being tickled, the let out a fit of laughter when he saw and heard Mira Stella begging Patrick to stop. "Hehehe, Patrick made her beg too?" Rocky asked Esmie. "Yeah!" she answered. "That was fun to look at, wasn't it?" "Guess it's humilating," Envy whispered, "But she deserved it." "She was making fun of us," Zuma said. "Yep. And she deserved what I gave her." Patrick added. "I wonder what she might be up to now." "Well, whatever it is, I hope she leaves us alone now." Rocky stated. I'm suwe she will." Zuma said with a smirk. "And if she doesn't... let's just say, everyone will be laughing at her." Patrick said with a small giggle, still remembering Mira Stella's little begging act. Rocky couldn't help but giggle. "You're planning to post it on youtube?" He asked. "Actually, I wanted to post that." Esmie said. "Heheh, well, Mira is in for an embarrassing surprise if she tries anything." Rocky said. "Agreed." Zuma, Ethel, Envy and Esmie said at the same time, giggling a bit. Zuma then looked at Patrick. "Hey, Patwick dude? Wanna come with us to the Lookout to meet the othew pups?" Zuma asked. Patrick smiled. "Sure, I'd love to." He replied. Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Collaboration Category:Reunions Category:AU